Equus Castor
Equus Castor ( ) also known as Chariot of the Stampeding Gemini is a irregular mid-tier independent-avatar type sacred gear that is based off of the Greek/Roman factions, harboring a portion of Castor and Pollux, the two brother's from Greek/Roman mythology souls. It is wielded by Aika Kiryuu, a 2nd year student at Kuoh Academy and is awakened in shock during her confrontation with Levi Mammon. This sacred gear is a very rare avatar type due to instead of taking the form of one singular being, it takes the form of two very powerful horse spirits. Similar to other avatar-type sacred gears it has a weapon form, taking the appearance of two swords. Summary This sacred gear has it's origins from the twins Pollux and Castor from Greek Mythology. When Castor was killed, Pollux asked his father Zeus to help him share some of his immortality with Castor thus the two became the constellation Gemini. Later, it is unknown how God obtained a portion of the two twins' souls, with not even Michael knowing how but some speculate the two brothers gave it to God after they engaged in a bet. Michael explains that this sacred gear wasn't originally meant to be a sacred gear and instead was simply made to be horses that would help Heaven in terms of transportation and in battle however during the Great War due to the mistake of a young angel the horses were added to the sacred gear system and thus became a independent sacred gear. Appearance The first form of Equus Castor is two rather large black horses, the horse that resembles Pollux's soul however is shown to have violet and blue light bolts symbols along it's back . The second form of this sacred gear however is two swords, one a long sword with a curved blade and a rather large handle (The Pollux Sword) and the second a much smaller sword which has a blade that merges with the handle (the Castor Sword). Abilities Equus Castor's main ability is to fight independently as two large black horses. The horses are shown to be extremely fast, able to move as fast as lightning, and capable of tackling through magic barriers or other thick barriers. The horses were capable of going against the strength of even rooks such as Koneko and Yura in terms of raw strength. The sacred gear also possess the ability to turn into two swords, capable of discharging bright blue and violet flames in the form of shockwaves. Weakness The Castor portion of this sacred gear is shown to be extremely weaker than Pollux's. The sacred gear is also shown to lack in any long range attacks, only capable of discharging bright and blue flames through other objects, walls, or the ground. Trivia * This sacred gear is based off of the Greek and Roman mythological figures Castor and Pollux. However, unlike Lernaen's Curse and Regulus Nemea this sacred gear doesn't carry their spirits instead carrying a portion of the two's souls. I used horses for this sacred gear because the two figures are typically associated with spirits in mythology and the weapon form for this sacred gear is based off of their association with sailors and St. Elmo's fire. * I thought of this name by using the genus for horses (Idea I got from Bamafelix's Canis Regalia) and adding Castor, one of the twin's name at the end. * Like all other independent avatar sacred gears, it has a weapon form, appearing as two swords. * The sword images of this sacred gear are based off of the swords possessed by Ichigo in Bleach. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears